Mixed Emotions
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: Washu has another daughter and Ryoko and Tenchi finally hook up! This is kind of a spin-off from my seires of New Guest, Tenchi's second universe and the Ryoko mysteries. The last two have not been posted in ff.net
1. Reality sinks in

- - - - - - - -  
Mixed Emotions  
- - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mixed Emotions  
Chapter 1: Reality Sinks In  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The Tenchi characters strictly belong to AIC and Pioneer. Except for An'ya "Emerald" she belongs to me and Budoki who belongs to my Jác.   
  
  
  
ON TO MY STORY  
  
  
  
Early one hot summer morning, each member of the Masaki family was working hard on their daily duties.   
  
Sasami was busily working on today's lunch. Ayeka and Kiyone were working on the garden. Mihoshi was sweeping near the Masaki shrine. Tenchi was picking some vegetables from the field. Washu was working on one of her newest experiments and Ryoko was peacefully sleeping in her room.   
  
Sasami was chopping some carrots while Ryo-ohki sat happily on her shoulder. "I hope Tenchi will be in time for lunch today", Sasami stopped chopping for a while and started to think why Tenchi had missed lunch so much this summer since he never did that. *He always comes home, but lately it seems that something has been holding him back *. Sasami got out of her state of mind and continued as she and the rest of the family heard a blast coming from Washu's lab.   
  
The blast had a different effect on each member of the family. Most of the family hurried to the lab except for Tenchi who was in the field and Ryoko who took her time but then quickly teleported inside the lab. "What the hell are you doing now, Washu?" Ryoko had asked this in a very annoyed tone since she had just been awakened.   
  
The tiny red haired scientist looked up at her daughter who had just appeared in front of her. Before Washu said something, Ryoko noticed that her mother had a mischievous smile on her face. "Heh! I'm trying to locate someone from our past. I guess this machine needs a little more time before it works perfectly"  
  
The rest of the family stopped in their tracks when they heard that Ryoko was inside the lab now. There was no use in trying to go in there if the two of them were in there. They all went back to what they were doing before the explosion.   
  
Tenchi continued working for a while and then stopped to think. *If I tell Ryoko that I love her more than the other girls, then I'm pretty sure that they will be mad at the both of us* Tenchi continued working a while longer and then decided to head back home.   
  
Meanwhile in Washu's lab, Washu looked at her daughter and started to tell her some things. "You see, there are many things in my past that you still don't really know about." She took a quick breath and then continued with her speech. "I'm the well known greatest scientific genius in the universe. I am known to be the mother of three children, one who has not been heard from ever since she was born". Washu continued to tell many more things to Ryoko especially about her "unknown third child".   
  
This conversation had taken a long time since Sasami had to go to the lab to tell both Washu and Ryoko that lunch was ready. Minutes later, Washu and her daughter headed outside of the lab with a new found respect for each other. "You mustn't tell any one about this, my little Ryoko". Washu had told this mentally to her daughter as they headed towards the table.   
  
Everyone had already started to eat and they all looked up to see their two friends join them for lunch. Ryoko looked around the table and saw that Tenchi had decided to join them for lunch today. She quickly teleported to where Tenchi was and appeared hugging Tenchi.   
  
To this, Tenchi was blushing like mad since his feelings were now in over drive. The only thing that seemed natural to him was to try to push Ryoko away so that no one would notice what had just happened. "Come on, Ryoko. Give me some space to eat!".  
  
His words seemed a bit strong for the mighty space pirate. She just looked at him and backed away. She quickly started to eat as much as she could. After lunch, she had excused herself from the table and left to think for a while. Ryoko walked slowly outside towards the lake and she sat down in front of her. "If Tenchi doesn't like my company, he should have told me a long time ago before my emotions got so strong". It took a while for Ryoko to realize that some one was behind her. It was her mother Washu.   
  
"I know it seems like he doesn't enjoy your company, little Ryoko, but you must realize that he's trying real hard to hide his feelings for you from the rest of the family". Ryoko slightly jumped as she heard her mother from behind.   
  
"What do you mean?" She said looking back at Washu.   
  
"Didn't you see that he blushed when you hugged him?" Ryoko only shook the answer and stared at the sky.   
  
Inside, Ayeka was looking at Tenchi while in between sips of her tea. *I wonder what that devil woman has done to Lord Tenchi to make him behave so differently when she's around*  
  
It took a while for Tenchi's blush to fade away and it quickly left as he saw that Ayeka was looking at him a bit weird. "Is something wrong, Miss Ayeka?" He asked a bit shaken.   
  
"What makes you think that something's wrong, Lord Tenchi?" She tried to shake off that something was wrong in Tenchi's head. After a while she just excused herself to go back to work on her garden.   
  
The rest of the family finished their meals and continued with their chores.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile, in space  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A tall male with the apparent age of 23 walked around in a small planet just off the Milky Way. It appeared that he was looking for something and his mind quickly wondered as he saw a sign that grabbed his attention. He quickly entered the door under the sign and took a seat.   
  
"Gentlemen, please excuse the delay in our show tonight since our main lady seems to be a tad late. We please ask of you to just wait ten minutes and the lovely Emerald will be here to accompany you"  
  
Every male in the room groaned as it seemed that they had been waiting there for a long time. Only minutes later, the restless crowd seemed to quiet down as a young female stepped from behind the curtains.   
  
A young blonde with blue eyes and a slender figure slowly started to undress herself at the beat of the music. She walked around on the platform teasing every male that was close to it. She seemed to enjoy this job to the fullest as this was a good way to get money. She was now down to her brassiere and panties as she noticed the young male from before. She slowly walked off the platform and started heading towards him.   
  
At this, the rest of the guys moaned since once "Emerald" had picked someone out of the crowd, she'd do anything to get that guy in bed. (That was her rep).   
  
As she neared the male she had set her sights on, she pulled his chair so that it was facing towards her and she started to give him a lap dance.   
  
The male character didn't seem to pay any attention to this. He did seem a bit into it but his only response was making "Emerald" back away as he stood up and headed towards the door.   
  
"Emerald" gasped as this wasn't supposed to happen and she quickly grabbed the guy's arm. "Who do you think you are to leave my presence once I have decided to give myself to you?" She asked very annoyed.   
  
The young male just looked back at her and made a gesture with his hand that some how managed to rip her brassiere apart. "I'd be delighted to stay, but I have better things to do!" He grimaced as he saw "Emerald's" chest and as she tried to cover it up. He then left with a cold look on his eyes.   
  
"All right! Show's over!", shouted a figure from behind.   
  
"Emerald" quickly teleported back to her dressing room and sat in front of a mirror as she dressed herself again. *How foolish is that guy to leave me, An'ya, or shall I say 'Emerald' like that*  
  
"Seems like your charisma is starting to wear off" Stated a young female behind her.   
  
"It's just some fool who doesn't know who I am!" An'ya had snapped at the female's comment.   
  
"Well, whatever. Here's your payment for tonight. It seems tonight has been the best for you in this club" The female handed An'ya some money and then left her room.   
  
*Whatever, it seems I've gotten enough money to finally blow out this damn planet!* Having said that, An'ya teleported to her ship, Mizuki, and typed something into it. "We must destroy whatever evidence of me there is in this awful place. Moments later, An'ya ship was building some energy getting ready to fire it to the planet. Just before she could send her blast, the whole planet had already exploded and she saw another ship floating outside it's orbit.   
  
This was the last straw for An'ya. She sent a message to the other ship. "Who in hell do you think you are? I was just about to make that planet disappear!"   
  
A reply to her message was soon sent as she learned that who had sent that blast to the planet was no other than the guy who had ignored her in the club. "Foolish girl! I was here to rob the planet and destroy it. I had one more reason to destroy it after that little 'incident' in that club of yours. Seems like I'll have to destroy you some other time. Before I leave, I must introduce myself. I am Budoki and the best space pirate now that the foolish Ryoko has abandoned her duties."  
  
With that said, Budoki's ship, Gi-ohki, disappeared in a flash.   
  
  
- - - - - - -   
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - -  
  
The sun was now beginning to set and Tenchi headed back home. He stopped nearby a tree when he noticed that Ryoko was there. "What's up, Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko looked down on him and tears started to flow down from her eyes. "Tenchi, if you don't want me in this place, you should just tell me to leave and I'll make sure to get out of here as soon as possible"  
  
Tenchi did not expect to hear this coming from the former space pirate. "What do you mean, Ryoko? Are you upset because of what happened at lunch?"  
  
Ryoko slowly floated down to where Tenchi was standing. She hugged him for a long while until Tenchi slowly pushed her back. "Ryoko, you mustn't think like that. You of all people should know that I would never want you to go away from this house. Everyone needs you here specially me."   
  
Ryoko weakly smiled as Tenchi wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that at times I can't stand the way you act towards-"  
  
Ryoko's words were stopped as she felt Tenchi's lips touch hers.  
  
  
  
  
Next: Who are these new characters from space and who is Washu's third child? And what's to become of the new relationship with Ryoko and Tenchi? Join me next time as you will get the answers to all of your questions on chapter two: A day to remember  



	2. A day to remember

- - - - - -   
Mixed Emotions  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Mixed Emotions  
Chapter Two: A Day to Remember  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The Tenchi characters strictly belong to AIC and Pioneer. Except for An'ya "Emerald" she belongs to me and Budoki who belongs to my Jac.   
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed as the two young lovers, Ryoko and Tenchi, kissed under a blossoming cherry tree.   
  
Tenchi slowly caressed Ryoko's soft light blue hair and she mentally smiled as she was being kissed by the one she had loved ever since he was a child. Ryoko broke the kiss and she gave her partner a sweet smile. "I never knew you felt about me before"  
  
"That was my plan. Although, I wasn't planning on telling you so soon" He hugged Ryoko with all his might as though she was dying in his arms. "I love you Ryoko and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side"  
  
As a response to this, Ryoko backed away from Tenchi. She didn't know what to say to him just yet. Before she disappeared she said but one thing, "I love you too, my Tenchi"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
Inside Washu's lab  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryoko reappeared and startled the tiny scientist. "What's up, little Ryoko?"  
  
"My head's twirling in circles, Washu. I feel like I need to go to space to clear it" Ryoko looked at Washu and suddenly she started crying.   
  
"What's wrong? Did Tenchi tell you to leave?" Said Washu going next to Ryoko and then hugging her.   
  
"No, on the contrary. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life by my side. I just need some time to think. Is Ryo-ohki able to fly?"  
  
Washu squeazed her daughter a bit as if it were a congratulatory hug. "Yes, right after all these test I've run up on her, she seems to be doing perfectly. Why not try going out of the galaxy for a while?"  
  
"Yes, it should be good to go far this time. Tell my Tenchi not to worry about me, I just need to think out a lot of things"  
  
Moments later, Ryo-ohki was heading fast out of the galaxy.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
Some place in space  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An'ya was still mad over the incident with Budoki. "Who in hell does he think he is? First he ignores me in the club and then he blows up the planet I already had plans on destroying myself!" An'ya continued to fly around in space and stops near a planet. Her ship still had the ball of energy from earlier that day and decided to send it to that planet she was now facing. Seconds later, the whole planet sent a big shock wave throughout it's surroundings. "Ha! This I get a kick out of. I love blowing stuff up!"  
  
An'ya didn't know that the galaxy police had a ship stationed in that orbit and the officer quickly flew to were An'ya had stationed herself. "Who ever you are, you are under arrest for blowing up the planet Sozoshii!" An'ya of course didn't restrain because she always had her ways of getting out of trouble.   
  
The young galaxy police officer entered An'ya's ship and saw that she was wearing a very seductive outfit that merely covered her feminine figure. The officer couldn't say a word let alone arrest the beauty that was in front of him. An'ya giggled as she grabbed his hand and saw that his face was now in a crimson color. "What's the matter, Mr. Officer? Haven't you ever been with a woman before?" She sat the young officer in a chair and made him feel "comfortable" by her sitting on top of him. She slowly took her time to kiss the officer since she didn't get to do that to the stubborn Budoki back in the first planet she was in.   
  
An'ya undressed the officer until he was down to his boxers. She kissed him slowly down his chest and then took off his boxers and grasped him with her mouth. She took her time to play around with him running her tongue all over the visible places and minutes later, the officer was fully dressed and excused himself from blaming the beautiful blonde of destroying the planet. An'ya smiled and blew the young officer a kiss.  
  
This was typical behavior of the young beauty. Whenever she was in trouble, she managed to get herself out of it. It didn't matter to her if it was a male or a female officer or person that ever go in her way, she always managed to come out the victor in all of those times.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Further in space  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Budoki was flying around on his ship and his ship detected that Ryoko was nearby. "What is that foolish woman doing out here?" Budoki had personally met Ryoko a couple thousand years back, but for some reason the greatest space pirate in the universe didn't quite seem to remember her. Budoki and Ryoko had been lovers but her stubbornness made Budoki hate her with all his might. *Seems like Neko's looking for a fight with me once more* Neko was a pet name that he had given her when they were together, it always seemed to rile her up. A wicked grin appeared in Budoki's face as he saw Ryo-ohki fly nearby.   
  
"Gi-ohki, contact our little friend!" Gi-ohki meowed and soon Ryoko was looking at Budoki inside Ryo-ohki. "Well, Neko, what brings you out here?"  
  
It took a while for Ryoko to remember who it was that she was now talking to. "Budoki, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm simply making sure that my reputation as the greatest space pirate is still around since you had to settle down and get a 'better life'. You know, ever since your fight with master Kagato you've been acting kind of weird"  
  
The countless times that Budoki and Ryoko had spent together killing innocent lives, destroying planets and robbing their banks quickly came back to Ryoko as she remembered that she had once loved the man she was now talking to. *Don't show those feelings girl, remember that you have a man back home that loves you* Ryoko looked at Budoki and smiled. *But that man back home would never do what you and Budoki did all these thousand years ago*  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryoko and Budoki, An'ya was listening to their conversation and she some how managed to hear what Ryoko was thinking. *So, the little space pirate has had her share of lovers, huh?* An'ya saw that Budoki's ship was face to face with Ryoko's. She quickly ordered Mizuki to fly between them.   
  
Ryoko and Budoki were surprised to see a new ship. Which also appeared to look like Gi-ohki and Ryo-ohki, the only difference in the three ships was that Gi-ohki was blue, Ryo-ohki was black and Mizuki was pink. Ryoko gasped as she saw the resemblance between the other ship. "Who are you?" was the only reply An'ya had received from Ryoko.   
  
- - - - - - -   
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - -  
  
Tenchi had entered Washu's lab as he had seen Ryoko leave with Ryo-ohki. "Washu, is something wrong with Ryoko?"  
  
The tiny scientist looked at Tenchi for a while and then continued to work on her project. "Don't worry about her, Tench. She just left to think for a while. She'll probably be back by tomorrow" Washu continued to type on her keyboard and saw three little dots face to face. *Could it be? Have the three ships met each other once again?*   
  
Tenchi looked back at Washu "Is something wrong, Miss Washu?" Washu only nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
Next time: What secrets do Ryoko and Budoki keep? What is An'ya plan? Has this happened before and what will Washu do about this? Join me next time as the first showdown between these three mighty titans begins and we will get to know in-depth more about the Ryoko/Budoki relationship and An'ya in chapter three: the fury within   



	3. The fury within

- - - - - - - -   
Mixed Emotions  
- - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Fury Within   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. The Tenchi characters strictly belong to AIC and Pioneer. Except for An'ya "Emerald" she belongs to me and Budoki who belongs to my Jac. The two ships, Mizuki and Gi-ohki also belong to us.   
  
  
  
The Legend:  
  
A thousand years ago, there was a major war going on in space. Only a few knew about it and the only one that knew in depth about it was the greatest scientific genius in the universe, Washu.   
  
The fight was between three major powers that once roamed together as part of a selected group. The three of them seemed to have a special connection and it was rumored that the male in the group had a strong relationship with one of the females in that group.   
  
They were also rumored to have been created by the same group of people...  
  
- - - - - - -  
Out in space  
- - - - - - -  
Budoki, Ryoko and An'ya were face to face.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Ryoko in a very annoyed tone.   
  
"I am the great An'ya. The universes seductress. I know who you two really are"  
  
*That stupid girl again* Thought Budoki.  
  
*I heard that!*  
  
An'ya could have been the strongest person alive but her thoughts of money and seduction ruled her mind. She didn't think she had the time for stupid little fights.   
  
"It's seems like neither of you remember who we truly are" stated An'ya.  
  
- - - - - - -   
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Tenchi, it seems like Ryoko has met her past!" said the tiny red haired scientist.  
  
"What do you mean, Washu?" wondered Tenchi confused.  
  
"Sit down, Tench. I have a story to tell you. About 1,500 years ago, I had another child. Not the one I had with a person from the galaxy police or Ryoko, this was another child conceived in the worst years of my life as I was Kagato's prisoner. Her name was An'ya and for five hundred years, she, her sister and a fellow named Budoki used to rule the universe causing terror among it. They were most feared and not even the galaxy police could stop them..."  
  
- - - - -   
In space  
- - - - -  
  
"What in hell are you talking about?" roared Budoki.  
  
"Heh. Well, you really don't remember, huh Budo-chan? And how about you, Neko? You two are so foolish! To think that Washu made both of you forget about me! I was truly happy to see you again, Budoki and I see that you haven't changed. You still reject me but I know that you can't ignore me for long. Ryoko dear, don't you remember the reason why you and Budo-chan broke up?" An'ya let out an evil chuckle seeing the great space pirate squirm in her seat.  
  
"Yes, my dear sister, you saw us in the middle of our love making. Mmm, that was simply beautiful, don't you agree Budo-chan?"  
  
An'ya's laugh seemed to echo throughout the galaxy but it was soon stopped by a blast coming from Ryoko. "Why do you call me sister? I do seem to remember you, An'ya but you are not my relative!"  
  
An'ya made her ship, Mizuki nearer to Ryo-ohki. "Stupid Washu! She truly made you forget about me. I'm even sure she erased her own memory about me. I don't care! I came here to fight both of you. And you can be sure that I will kill you Ryoko for taking Budo-chan out of my grasp!"  
  
An'ya soon found herself also being attacked by Budoki's ship. "So you wanna play rough, Budo-chan? Well, fine. Let's all have a fight, like old times!"  
  
Mizuki sent a powerful blast to both Ryo-ohki and Gi-ohki. "You try and beat me now!"  
  
Ryoko didn't have time for this. She had decided to come to space to clear her mind. *I think I was starting to miss my old life. Do I really want to settle down on earth while this life is out here without me?* Her heart was confused, she didn't know if she wanted to go back to Tenchi now.   
  
*So, little An'ya you still have the hots for me don't you? Well, time did seem to take a toll on you since the last time we were together. But there will be no easy way out once you've decided to challenge me, little girl!* Gi-ohki was far more powerful than Mizuki so it wasn't damaged at all. Budoki sent multiple blasts towards An'ya ship which in an instant sent her down and making her crash against a nearby asteroid.   
  
"You seem to still act the same way in battle. Now, let's see how my dear sister can handle a power superior than hers!" With that said, she sent Ryo-ohki her most powerful blast which made the mighty space cabbit and her owner flying to a nearby planet.   
  
- - - - -   
On Earth  
- - - - -  
  
*Washu, do you have the time to explain to me who this An'ya person is!* roared Ryoko's voice inside the small scientists head.  
  
Washu jumped as a reply to her daughter's question. *So, I see you've met with your sister my little Ryoko. I was afraid this was going to happen sooner or later. Wait a sec, how'd you find her?*  
  
Ryoko's head was filled with rage as she knew that she had a sister but Washu never seemed to mention her the name and what was her status with her sister. *Washu! You should've of told me who in the world she was! Now I'm out here in space fighting with her and Budoki. Ryo-ohki is badly injured. I don't think I can get her back in space anymore!*  
  
The read headed scientist looked at Tenchi and asked him to get Kiyone.   
  
"What for, Washu?" asked the curious Tenchi.   
  
"I need her to go help Ryoko. It seems that she is fighting with her sister and Budoki"  
  
Tenchi quickly left without asking any more questions.   
  
- - - - - - -   
Minutes later  
- - - - - - -   
  
Kiyone entered Washu's lab with the rest of the Masaki family following her closely. "What is it you need, Washu?"  
  
"Ryoko's in trouble and I need some one to take me to the planet Kori. I want the rest of you stay her at home for the time being. That means you too, Tenchi!"  
  
The small scientist was being escorted out by the young galaxy police officer as they headed towards her ship the Yagami.   
  
"Washu! Please, if Ryoko's in trouble I think I should go help her!" shouted Tenchi before the two women got inside the ship.  
  
"Listen Tenchi, Ryoko is fighting with her past right now. I'm sure she doesn't want you up there right now. She left for a reason and it was to try and figure out what she was going to do from now on. Don't you remember that her being as wild as she is would want to settle down so easily? Tenchi, I know you love her and she loves you, but please you have to give her some time to think things over" Washu's tone seemed annoyed now. There wasn't anything she could do to make her daughter change. All she could do is be by her side and try to help her.   
  
Tenchi and the rest of the group didn't say anything. They just watched Yagami slowly go into space.   
  
*Lord Tenchi loves Ryoko?* This was bad news for the first princess of Jurai. She had lost a battle between her rival for the man they both loved. *I guess I have to give up now Ryoko. I shall be gone by the time you return*  
  
Next time: Washu and Kiyone go to space to help Ryoko. What will happen now that Budoki remembers An'ya? Will Ryoko go back to Tenchi? What will Ayeka do? Join me next time in chapter four: Listen to your heart  



	4. Listen to your heart

- - - - - - - - Mixed Emotions- - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Four: Listen to Your Heart  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi characters. The Tenchi characters strictly belong to AIC and Pioneer. Except for An'ya "Emerald" she belongs to me and Budoki who belongs to Mephisto Budoki. The two ships, Mizuki and Gi-ohki also belong to us.   
  
The Legend:  
  
A thousand years ago, there was a major war going on in space. Only a few knew about it and the only one that knew in depth about it was the greatest scientific genius in the universe, Washu.   
The fight was between three major powers that once roamed together as part of a selected group. The three of them seemed to have a special connection and it was rumored that the male in the group had a strong relationship with one of the females in that group.   
They were also rumored to have been created by the same group of people...  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Down on Earth  
- - - - - - - - - -   
"Ayeka, Ayeka!" the youngest Juraian in the Masaki household tried to get her big sister's attention. "Dinner's ready, don't you want to come in?"  
"I'm sorry, Sasami. I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I'm going to Funaho to think" The first Juraian princess slowly walked in the purple kimono she usually wore. "Lord Tenchi, I will see you early tomorrow morning"  
"Lady Ayeka, are you sure you're all right?" the young shrine taker was more confuse than ever now and he wanted to keep his family straight. "If you need some time to think, then you should think. We'll see you in the morning"  
  
The Masaki family headed home while Ayeka headed to Funaho. "Um, Tenchi, I think I better see if my sister is okay. Dinner is already served so you go right ahead" said the blue haired princess.   
"But Sasami... wouldn't it be better if you let Ayeka think alone?" Tenchi's words didn't seem to get through the young girl since she was now running behind her sister.   
- - - - - -   
In space  
- - - - - -  
*I don't know if I want to go back to earth. I have really missed my life as the universe's most wanted criminal, but having a normal does kind of have it's good side. I don't know any more!* Ryoko sat inside of Ryo-ohki trying to see what exactly was wrong with her ship. "What do you say Ryo-ohki, should we be like old times or should we go back home?"  
The mighty ship gave a confused meow. She didn't know like her master, the fast life or her friend Sasami.   
*Ryoko,* a voice echoed inside Ryoko's voice, *we'll arrive at Kori in a couple of minutes. Do you know where An'ya and Budoki are?*  
*Can't you contact her telepathically?*  
*I'm afraid I can't. I shut off all communication to or from her mentally* Washu sighed and minutes later, Ryoko spotted the Yagami.   
"Ryoko, what do you think you're doing fighting again?" the young galaxy police officer didn't ask any questions on her way to Kori. She figured that now was the right time. "You should have at least told me that you were in trouble earlier to get the galaxy police here!"  
"Kiyone, it's seems like you don't know me at all"  
"You guys stay here. I need some business to take care of" Washu built a bubble that lead her to where An'ya and Budoki were. She also carried her holographic computer and the red pillow she's always sitting on.   
  
"Budo-chan! Don't you want to reminisce the old times?" An'ya charms couldn't get through Budoki but they did seem to notice that Washu was watching them. "Hello, mother. What brings you out here?"  
Washu let out a small chuckle as a reply to An'ya question. "An'ya, you're still up to getting Budoki aren't you? Time should have taken it's toll on you, but it seems like you haven't changed a bit"  
"Professor, so you are still alive. To think that you are 20,000 years old and you like a child, why don't you show your true self?"  
  
Washu instantly teleported herself inside Mizuki in her adult form. "Well, I've had to conserve my true beauty you know. So you don't really remember anything about each other, right?"  
- - - - - - -   
By Funaho  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Ayeka, is something wrong?" asked Sasami.   
Ayeka didn't reply. *Oh, Sasami. I don't know if I should make you go back with me to Jurai. There's nothing more for me to do in this place now that Lord Tenchi has only one person is his head*  
"Ayeka, it's getting late. We should go back home" the young princess grabbed her big sister by the arm and started pulling her home.   
"All right, Sasami. You win. Let's go home"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Later that night: Tenchi's room  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tenchi laid on his bed looking out to the stars through is window.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Listen Tenchi, Ryoko is fighting her past right now. I'm sure she doesn't want you up there right now. She left for a reason and it was to try and figure out what she was going to do from now on. Don't you remember that her, being as wild as she is, would want to settle down so easily? Tenchi, I know you love her and she loves you. But please, you have to give her some time to thing things over"  
*End flashback*  
  
*What would she have to think about, Washu? If she shares the same feelings for me as I do for her, what would she have to think about?* Tenchi sat on his bed and remembered the night when Ryoko and him kissed. Touching lips, Tenchi slowly walked to the window that looked out to the lake. "I need you in my Ryoko, but if it's time you need, I'll wait for you no matter what!"  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
Next day: Space  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Ryoko, my dear, what are you going to do know? Are you going to stay here for Budoki or are you going back home to Tenchi?*  
*Washu, don't make think about that right now*  
*Listen, you must listen to your heart. Kiyone and I must go back now. I hope to see you again soon*  
  
"Ready to go, Washu? Ryoko, are you sure you still want to hang out here?" asked Kiyone.   
"Don't worry about me. Please Kiyone, don't tell Tenchi about any of this"  
Kiyone nodded and soon Yagami was heading back to Earth.   
- - - - - - -   
Elsewhere  
- - - - - - -  
  
An'ya had some how managed to get inside Gi-ohki. "Budo-chan, don't you want to experience the old times once again?" she said while holding his face with her right hand.   
  
Budoki grabbed her hand and forced her lips on hers. *Now what, little girl? You want to be like old times? Heh, fine have it your way!*  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sasami was up early as usual and went to wake up her sister. "Ayeka! Wake up!" she didn't see her sister anywhere in the room. "Ayeka..." She stopped near a table and saw a piece of paper with Tenchi's name on it. "TENCHI!" Sasami ran out of the room and into Tenchi's causing him to literally fall out of his bed. "Tenchi! I think Ayeka has run away!"  
  
  
Next time: Ryoko is up in space. Tenchi wonders what Ryoko needs to think about. Ayeka has gone back to Jurai. An'ya and Budoki are about to reminisce their past. Join me next time as "Mixed Emotions" goes to the next level with a hot sex while Ryoko-chan joins forces with Mephisto Budoki to write the long awaited chapter five: Burning stars. This chapter will be out on early August... 


End file.
